Cuéntame un cuento navideño
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: En estos días donde se respira el aroma a Navidad, escuchen unos pequeños cuentos navideños.


**Este fic lo hice por un intercambio, pero no me tocó nada :'( bueno ya, el fic lo hice con mucho gusto :)**

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

¡Qué frío hacía! La nieve caía y la noche estaba próxima; era ya la noche más hermosa para varios: Nochebuena.

En medio de este frío y de esta oscuridad, un joven islandés caminaba cruzando la calle, llevando la cabeza y los pies desnudos. Él tenía unos zapatos cuando salió de casa, pero no le sirvieron por mucho tiempo. Eran unos zapatos grandes, zapatos que un gran amigo danés le había dado, tan grandes que el chico las perdió cruzando la calle. Sólo perdió una, la otra se la llevó una pareja de un rumano y un búlgaro.

Emil, como se llamaba este chico, seguía caminando; sus pies rojos y azules por el frío. En el bolsillo de su pantalón, guardaba una gran cantidad de cerillos y en su mano una caja llena. Afortunadamente para él, no le había ido tan mal; de todas formas vendió media caja, pero eso no era suficiente para comer. Tenía mucha hambre y mucho frío, así como un aspecto muy miserable. Los copos de nieve caían sobre su pelo, ropa y en sus manos, aunque traía unos guantes que le dio ese mismo amigo danés.

Las luces brillaban en las ventanas, el vapor de los guisos y asados se esparcía por la calle; era nochebuena; eso era lo que Emil pensaba.

Se sentó en un rincón y ahí se quedó acurrucado, entre dos casas; una era de un español y un italiano y la otra no sabía de quien era. El islandés sintió cada vez más frío, pero no se atrevía a regresar a su casa. Estaba solo, sus padres murieron un día como hoy, pero hace más años. ¿Y en su casa no hace frío? Pero por supuesto; el viento soplaba por todas partes, aunque habían tapado todo con trapos viejos.

Sus pequeñas manos se congelaban por el frío y sacó un cerillo. ¡Zaz, cómo brilló! Le parecía al pequeño que estaba viendo una familia feliz: Al español y al italiano, adornando su arbolito de navidad, como una familia perfecta.

"Ahhh Lovi, mira que precioso nos está quedando la casa."

"Sí bastardo, muy bonita. Pero ten cuidado con la estrella, se va a caer."

"Lo tendré. ¿Sabes algo? Me alegra pasar una navidad más contigo."

El español abrazó fuertemente al italiano. "A mí igual. Pero cuidado con la estrella."

Emil estiraba ya sus pequeños pies para calentarlos, cuando la llama se apagó. Los dos chicos desaparecieron, y enfrente de él, apareció la fría pared.

Frotó un segundo cerillo que ardió, brilló y la pared se volvió transparente como un tul. Pudo ver una gran mesa, decorada con porcelana y sobre ella, una gran variedad de platillos, entre ellos, un pavo que se veía apetitoso, preparado con la más deliciosa receta que se les pudo haber ocurrido. Y a su lado, estaba el árbol más hermoso de todos, decorado con esferas de todos los colores, y demasiadas luces. Sentado a la mesa, estaba un albino alemán comiendo alegremente parte del pavo, y a su lado, sus amigos y familia, todos alemanes y rubios, viéndose muy contentos.

¡Oh sorpresa, el pavo rodó por el piso, el tenedor y el cuchillo clavados en su lomo! Rodó hasta donde estaba el islandés. El cerillo se apagó de nuevo. El pavo y el árbol desaparecieron, así como el albino y sus amigos y familares.

Todas las lucecitas de Navidad subían y bajaban, y él notó que sólo eran estrellas. Una de ellas, cayó, dejando una gran línea de fuego. "Es alguien que se muere" pensó, y de repente: se acordó de su hermano mayor: Lukas, el único que no lo dejó solo, el único que había sido bondadoso con él, pero ya no estaba en este mundo. El murió la noche de ayer, por un accidente que le había costado la vida. Pero Emil no quería recordar eso.

Lo único que recordaba felizmente, fue esto: "Pregúntame si te quiero, y te responderé que siempre pienso en ti" justo a las doce de la noche. Fue la noche más triste de su vida y nunca podrá olvidarlo.

Frotó un cerillo más, una inmensa luz surgió de pronto. En medio, se encontraba Lukas, arrodillado y sin heridas, como si en el cielo le hubieran curado todo. "Hermano" gritó el pequeño "Llévame contigo!¡Por favor! ¡Llévame contigo! Cuando el cerillo se apague, no estarás ahí, desaparecerás como el español y el italiano, el árbol y el pavo".

El islandés frotó los cerillos, de modo que no se apagara el primero. Salió un brillo más radiante que el del mismo sol. Emil se acercó a su hermano noruego y tomó su mano. Después subieron hasta el cielo, donde ya no sentían ni frío ni hambre, ni angustia. Estaban con Dios.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo se acercó a Emil, que yacía en la nieve con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. En su mano estaba una caja de cerillos completamente quemada.

"Quiso entrar en calor." Dijo alguien.

Muchos se lamentaban, entre ellos la pareja del rumano y el búlgaro, que decidieron dejarle el zapato que robaron. Pero todo el mundo ignoró las bellas cosas que el pequeño vio la víspera de Nochebuena, antes de partir con su hermano hacia un lugar mejor.

* * *

**Y bueno, este es el fic. Lo subiré por mientras, en lo que actualizo el resto de mis historias.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
